kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harbour Summer Princess/@comment-42.61.156.109-20160817083123/@comment-115.66.174.186-20160826022103
OP here, looks like there are some folks who take offense at my light-hearted look at this situation, as compared to the emo-filled, self-inflicted and, imho, hypocritical cries of Abyssal sympathizers. If you don't like hurting her, then don't. End your attempt at the event here and leave Warspite in the eternal embrace of Abyss. Simple, no? When it comes to this stage, people like to think this as a repeat, or an actual invasion of Singapore by the IJN (never mind that it was Yamashita's army that did the dirty work and that, unlike Summer Harbour, Singapore never did put her naval defense to good use during WWII). I agree that this line of thought is inevitable, considering KC's preference of rehashing WWII naval history for its events. However, let's give this a little more thought. Singapore is an island with a population of around 5.5 million (as of 2015), and it has now become an Abyssal base. What has happened to everyone there? Considering Abyssal hostility to mankind, there can only be one answer: that the Abyssals have commited the crime that TTKs have been accused of (like Ragebolt's comment up there). The massacre of its inhabitants, including children, elderly and invalids. The destruction of all that we have built up over the years, wiping out what may well be an intregal part of the Singaporean identity. And driving the inhabitants out of the only home that many of them have (and creating a refugee flood in nearby Johor). Or, if they're going for maximum carnage as well as to eliminate any attempts to repeat Yamashita's entry to Singapore, they could bomb the Causeway and the Second Link, effectively trapping everyone on the island, and then proceed on with carpet bombing (assuming our Air Force, reputably the best in the region, has been wiped out). Both approaches have their merits. Taking this further, by conquering Singapore, the Abyssals have established a base from which they can harass the Indian coast in addition to the Southeast Asian region, allowing them to disrupt global shipping and attack/acquire oil-rich areas. Indonesia and perhaps the Philipines would, I think, feel the effect of an Abyssal-held Singapore more, as they would then have to deal with attacks from both the open sea (Abyssal incursions from the Indian and Pacific Oceans) as well as supporting raids from the little red dot (now a real red dot, dyed in the blood of our countrymen). tl:dr Take a step back and think about it. Understand that the Harbour Summer Princess is an occupant instead of the island itself. Remind yourself this: if Summer Harbor is the island, then where are its human inhabitants? Phew, that was long, and I probably spent far too much more time in this than I should have =P. To be honest, I wrote all this as a response to people wringing their hands over the need to fight a pretty enemy, and also to provide an alternate perspective to all those who choose to look at this from a historical point of view. Why, yes, "the reality could be something totally different" and what have you. I'll throw these words back; when you moan about people bullying your scanty-dressed Abyssal, ''the reality could be something totally different, ''that we are here to reclaim our lost lands and restore peace and home to the people of Singapore, who pray for your success. Thank you for reading =3